


Back Then

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poem Attempt, Prompt Fic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: Prompt: A long time ago, way back when, back then.....Use one of these phrases or a similar phrase referencing the past to explore significant events, moments, and/or themes.





	Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'd like for it to be known that I myself am not transgender in any way, shape, or form. Everything in this terrible poem attempt is purely speculation and my imagination.  
If anything in here offends anyone who is transgender, especially FtM, I apologize in advance and am happy to receive critiques so that I may write better in the future. That being said, I will not be taking any hate given to heart. If gender identity and/or transgender people is not something you like reading about, DON'T read this and, especially, DON'T make rude comments.  
That said, thank you to all those who read this terrible attempt at poetry (I'm not really a poet, so sorry), I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

Back then,  
They wrapped me in a pink blanket, screaming my head off  
Back then,  
They painted my room pink, fuzzy blankets in my white crib  
Back then,  
My socks had frills and lace on the edges; my hair was long  
Back then,  
My mother painted my nails in a rainbow of pinks and reds; my ears were pierced  
Back then,  
My mother screamed when she found the nail polish splattered across the couch; my long hair shorn off  
Back then,  
I threw all my dresses and skirts in a cardboard box; left it on the curb  
Back then,  
I went through puberty; I started wearing baggy clothing, keeping my hair short  
Back then,  
I turned to the Internet for comfort; found something that matched how I felt after years of scrolls and clicks  
Back then,  
My mother sobbed an ocean, my father yelled a storm when I told them  
Back then,  
I was kicked out of a place meant to be home....

Now,

I wrap myself in a blue blanket, though the hormones make sure I'm always warm;

I paint each wall of my room whatever colour I feel, no pinks allowed;

My hair is short; my nails are plain; my ears are pierced;

I haven't bought clothing from the girl's section in years;

I'm going through second puberty; I bind;

I still turn to the Internet for comfort;

I had to make my home, but that's okay;

It's more home than my childhood house was....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Pride Month!  
-Poison Ivy


End file.
